<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>29/04/25: needy by excelsi_or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020334">29/04/25: needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or'>excelsi_or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are over and discussing Jeonghan and Seungcheol's relationship when Jihoon gets home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>29/04/25: needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I'm going to start posting every other day. I want to focus on other stuff. <br/>BUT I also just realized that we're about near the end of the series, friends! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>April 29, 2025</em>
</p><p>The boys are over for games night, which has slowly dissolved into “let’s have deep chats” night. Seems everyone is involved in his own crisis and she’s the mediator they’ve all come to see. Seungcheol is absent due to time away with his family.</p><p>And also he and Jeonghan are having a couple spat.</p><p>Jihoon has already told her that he’ll be late. That was three hours ago. She isn’t bothered, understanding that there is a lot going on at the company.</p><p>Some scandals have come out about the CEO, so the company is working around new management with many of the producers, Jihoon included, looking to see if they can find work elsewhere.</p><p>“All I’m saying is that,” she hears the lock turn in the door, “maybe you should just tell her that you <em>don’t</em> like that she’s grinding up on other guys when you go out. But you also gotta remember that you’re the one who said you didn’t want to be anything with strings attached.”</p><p>Mingyu frowns. “I don’t want a relationship. I want the fun.”</p><p>“You can’t catch feelings and say that.” Hansol sips his drink. “She’s doing what ‘no strings attached’ people do.”</p><p>Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s leg. She’s heard about this situation from Wonwoo, as he doesn’t really vent to anybody else. It’s been a long month and a half.</p><p>“Hey, Jihoonie,” she calls when she hears the door open.</p><p>The boys call their hellos but become distracted when Seungkwan asks Jeonghan what’s going on with Seungcheol.</p><p>Jeonghan, loving drama and being angry, immediately fires off and begins ranting about the fight that he and Seungcheol got into before he left. It isn’t a topic that she has much experience with. Her relationship with Jihoon’s parents is good and vice versa. But it’s clear that Seungcheol’s father is having issues accepting Jeonghan as Seungcheol’s ‘life partner’, as the older man likes to say. The term ‘boyfriend’ is apparently too much for him.</p><p>“You and hyung have been together for <em>ages</em>, right?” Seokmin reaches forward for a chip. He catches Jeonghan’s nod. “Why is it suddenly an issue now?”</p><p>She doesn’t catch the beginning of Jeonghan’s answer, as she forward folds over when Jihoon koala hugs her. He has an arm around either side of her head, legs kneeling behind her, and his body weight presses her forward. She looks back at him and notes his closed eyes and red cheeks. She intertwines their hands together, rubbing her thumbs back and forth against his skin.</p><p>The man must be stressed if he’s willing to show PDA in front of the boys. They tend to make gagging noises whenever something remotely couple-y happens.</p><p>“It seems that ten years is the tipping point,” Jeonghan sighs. “And I said, well if it’s such a big issue, he has to choose. I don’t want him to have a strained relationship with his dad. Cheollie loves his dad.”</p><p>“You can’t seriously be asking him to choose.” Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “Hyung would never.”</p><p>“Well, he went away with his family to see if they can talk it out. Also, he’s been sleeping on the couch since he thinks that I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>The room goes quiet for a moment. But Wonwoo is brave enough to ask. “<em>Do you </em>know what you want?”</p><p>Jeonghan, sprawled out on a couch by himself, purses his lips as he thinks. “I thought I did.”</p><p>Over her shoulder, she hears Jihoon sniffle. When she glances back at him, she watches his face bury into his arm. As much as she wants to listen to Jeonghan, there’s one person who requires her attention. Gently, she pulls his hands over her head and disentangles them.</p><p>“Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen,” she murmurs. She urges Jihoon to stand and he keeps his head ducked so that the boys can’t see his tears. They’re distracted just enough by Jeonghan to not all make comments.</p><p>She begins piling a plate with food, just so she has something to do. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head. He uses the edge of his sweater paw to wipe his eyes. “Nothing. I’m just tired, I think.”</p><p>She puts a plate down on the counter near him. Her hip rests against the counter top as she watches him. His dark hair is free flowing today. It makes him look a bit softer without his hat. “Jihoon.”</p><p>“I’m stressed.” He sighs. “That’s the long and short of it. I’m tired and stressed. Work is stressing me out. None of us know what we want to do or where we want to go. The groups aren’t going anywhere, because what are the chances of being signed again if you’ve already debuted?” His voice is tired, as if he’s had this conversation a million times over at the company. “I don’t want to leave,” he rubs his eyes, “but everything’s so up in the air.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask the boys if there are any positions open?” She nudges the plate closer to his hand. “Your SoundCloud is taking off. You could just keep producing originals for yourself.”</p><p>Jihoon picks up the chopsticks and pokes at the food. “They aren’t very good though.”</p><p>“Bullshit, Jihoon. If your music sucked, you wouldn’t be in this line of work.”</p><p>Jihoon refuses to lift his head.</p><p>She reaches for his waist, ducking her head slightly to meet his eyes. “Jihoonie.” He makes eye contact with her. “You’re doing fine. We’ll be fine. Your job is unpredictable and we knew that going in.”</p><p>“You did too?”</p><p>“You didn’t think I started dating you because I thought you would be the breadwinner, did you?” she teases.</p><p>Jihoon cracks a small smile. Her eyes follow his chopsticks and she smiles when he puts food in his mouth. His voice is soft, almost so quiet that she can’t distinguish the words. “Can we cuddle when they leave?”</p><p>“Do you even have to ask anymore?” she chuckles, leaning up to peck his cheek. “Eat here. Seungkwan’s gonna notice—”</p><p>“Noona! Jeonghan hyung wants an opinion!”</p><p>She tilts her head in a way that says ‘See? Didn’t I tell you?’</p><p>Jihoon grins and nudges her away from him. His body warms from her hand trailing around him as she walks away.</p><p>“I think making Cheollie choose undermines the relationship you’ve built together,” he hears her say. The boys all ‘oh’ in surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>